Tears of Reality Gaara Oneshot
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: I'm not sure what to say other then its a GaaraXOC Oneshot.


**Hiya guys, well this is a oneshot I did for a friend. Um l don't really have anything else to say...sorry if there's spelling ****mistakes. I'll try to make sure there's very few or none in the future, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto character's they belong to Kishimoto...I wish I did lol...and Amaya is a friend of mine's.**

**

* * *

**

The wind blew gently, caressing her lightly tanned skin as she laid in the field of green. "I could stay here all day," she sighed content. Opening her eyes, she looked at the sky, until a picture flash in her mind. A boy with fiery red hair, sea green eyes, and an odd tattoo on his forehead. He had a soft smile on his face, "He'd never smile like that…only in my dreams," she said.

Amaya sat up, "No matter what I do I can't get you out of my mind…Gaara," she shook her head. "It's been around two and a half years since I last saw him," she muttered, tightening the ribbon in her long hair. She could remember _that day_ clearly, as if it just happened yesterday. "I told him I'd always be there for him yet I ran away, he hates me now I know it," she hung her head.

_**Amaya may not of made it into the finals like the rest of her team, but that did not stop her from going to cheer them on. She sat next to their sensei, nervously twirling her fingers. She knew they were not here for the exams. Their true mission was to destroy konoha, and Gaara was their weapon.**_

_**Amaya was worried about Gaara; she did not like the idea of using him as a weapon. She had even argued with kazekage, about him being human, and not a weapon. Ever since they were children, she was the one who always protected him. They were inseparable, which is why she came along with them on the mission.**_

_**When Gaara's fight ended and the Uchiha left him wounded, she followed his sibling as they carried him away. "Please wait let me help him!" Amaya called as they ignored her, not stopping. All of them knew someone was following, which meant no stopping, but she still just wanted to help him.**_

_**When they finally stopped knowing they could no longer escape, she rushed to Gaara's side. However, when the Uchiha showed up he shoved her away, and showed his true form. The demon beast that was sealed within him. Ever since they were kids, she knew he was different, but that never stopped her from seeing him.**_

_**As Gaara fought with Naruto, fear over whelmed her. She tried to stop shaking with all her might, but it did not cease. In addition, when their fight ended, and his sibling rushed to him, Amaya did not move. **_

_**Tears rolled down her face, as he looked over to her. "Amaya," he whispered, her deep brown eyes filled with fear. "I'm sorry!" she yelled running away. Amaya didn't turn back or return to Suna, she left it all behind, even the feeling she once had or so she thought.**_

Amaya brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I've regretted running away from him ever since then, I know I hurt him." she closed her eyes trying to forget. "I was so stupid back then, I still am," she muttered, not noticing someone walk up. "You said it I didn't," Amaya jumped surprised, turning to see her good friend Kenji.

He smirked before sitting next to her, "What do you want Kenji-kun?" she asked confused. "I just came here to let you know the Kazekage is here in the village, visiting our kage," he said watching her freeze. "Amaya go to him….if you love him this much you should go see him, instead of being a chicken," he looked at the sky.

"I can't," she shook her head. "No you won't, there's a difference…look if you don't go you'll regret it for the rest of your life," he stood up pulling Amaya to her feet. "I…guess you're right," she took a deep breath, and began to walk to the village. She turned to him smiling, "thanks Kenji-kun you're the best," he smirked.

"I didn't do it for you; I just don't want to listen to you moping later on," he said making her laugh. He waved as she ran away to catch the kazekage. "I hope she makes it in time," he said knowing the kazekage was leaving.

She raced through the streets, looking for him. Amaya had already been to the office, only to find out that they were done and the kazekage was leaving. 'Gaara I am coming please do not go' tears formed in her eyes. She was almost to the gate just a little more to go, it was a race against time.

The wind swirled around her, untying the ribbon that held her hair back. "GAARA WAIT!" she called reaching out. The kazekage turned just as Amaya ran up embracing him. "Please don't go," she whispered as the tears flowed freely. Gaara and his siblings were too shocked to say anything. Even if two years had passed, he recognized her.

"I'm so sorry Gaara…I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but before you leave I would like to see you smile just once," she looked up. "Amaya," he slowly brought his hand up. Amaya closed her eyes thinking he would push her away, but instead his finger slowly wiped away a tear.

She opened her eyes shocked, "I missed you," it was quick and gone with a flash but nonetheless a true smile. Amaya grinned happy, burying her head into his chest. "If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up," she sobbed into his chest happy, as he wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
